Beautiful
by sbjnr
Summary: While reminissing over the character that is gone as of book 5 Lupin and Tonks share a moment that will change everything. Gives away ending of book 5. One chapter. RR! No flames please, if you don't like LT pairing, then simply don't read it.


Beautiful  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other spell, character or place mentioned in the book or movie!  
  
Rating: Somewhere round PGish  
  
A/N: I usually don't write L/T fics.not one of the ships that I focus on. Here's my first one. Also gives away ending of 5th book.  
  
Tonks looked down at the bedspread. She was facing away from the door sitting on the bed in her late cousin's room. Silent tears were falling from her eyes. She was trying to meditate, to keep Sirius's memory out of her mind. It was not working, to say the least.  
  
But she was in such deep thought that she never even noticed that the door had opened. "Tonks?" a quiet voice asked. She jumped a mile. The man in the doorway did the same. After she had regained her composure, she turned around and saw that the intruder was a welcome one. "Remus," she said, acknowledging him. "May I come in?" he asked. She nodded, and made a spot for him on her cousin's bed.  
  
He sat down. They were silent for awhile, until Tonks said, "You know, he used to bring me up here on Christmas eve and tell me ghost stories.usually by the end of them I'd be so scared I wouldn't want to go to sleep that night." Lupin gave her a strange look. "You mean Sirius?" He asked. Tonks nodded and said, "Who else would I mean?" Lupin nodded. "I sat right here," she said, "And he's walk around the room, every once in awhile, he'd come up behind me and scare me.like you did now. That's what I thought of when you walked in." Lupin nodded, looking at the girl sitting next to him. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, especially today. There was something about the particular way she looked that made her more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Her hair, instead of being pink, as it usually was, was chestnut brown and went down past her butt. Her eyes were greenish yellow, cat's eyes, he'd once called them. She was beautiful. And she was sad.  
  
Lupin wanted to get the sadness out. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Ever since he found himself falling, he wanted her to be happy, always. He wanted her to be ok with who she was.but he didn't know how to tell her he thought she was the greatest thing alive.  
  
"Lupin?" she asked, reaching over and taking his hand, taking his breath away.  
  
"Tonks?" he said. Tonks looked at him, his longish light brown hair falling over into his eyes. His eyes were hazel green, like a wolf's. She suddenly wondered something...  
  
"Remus?" she asked, "What color were your eyes before you were bitten?" Lupin looked at her in shock and surprise. "What makes you think they were a different color?" he asked. She shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I just wondered if they were always the same color as a wolf's eyes." Remus shrugged. "I guess they've always been this color...but I can't be sure. When I was bitten I was very, very young. I think before I was bitten they were greener, but I'm not sure. I don't have any pictures of when I was really little." Tonks gave him a strange look. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Talk about what?" he asked. "Never mind," Tonks answered.  
  
They sat in silence holding hands again, Tonks wondering what exactly could be better. Then she noticed Lupin was tensing up. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I was just remembering a time when Sirius brought James, Peter and me up here, and we all started egging the house next door. Only the eggs were filled with different colored yolks, and they had no idea where they were coming from, so it just made it all the more funny. I don't know why I just remembered that...but I did," he answered. Tonks tensed up too. They needed to steer clear of the topic of Sirius. It was too painful.  
  
Suddenly, Lupin looked at her, directly in the eye. Her breath caught in her throat, to be locked with those hazel eyes...and she didn't know he was feeling the same thing...  
  
Lupin wondered something. He'd wondered it for awhile. She was always changing, always becoming something different to hide herself, her true feelings. But what was she really?  
  
"Tonks?" he said, softly. He moved closer to her, and spoke almost to her neck. She could feel his breath tickle the sides of her neck. It sent chills down her spine. "What?" she asked. He looked at her, again, directly in the eye, she was not more than three inches away. "What do you really look like?" he asked. She looked down for a second, and then she looked up, and he realized something in that heartbeat of an instant.  
  
"Oh My God," he said, understanding that this was no metamorphosis...that this chestnut haired beauty was the real her. "What?" she asked, worried that he might not like her like this, all secrets revealed. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Then he closed the gap between them, and he kissed her for a long time.  
  
When they broke away, they stood up, and hand in hand walked toward the doorway of the room. When they had reached the doorway, Lupin turned off the light, and Tonks shut the door, and they walked downstairs, ready to start their new life.  
  
~fin~  
  
That's it! I know it's short, but please R+R and please no flames! If you didn't like this pairing, I'm very sorry, but please keep that opinion to yourself. 


End file.
